Discussion utilisateur:ReallyFree
[[en: ]] Welcome Hi, welcome to LifeMusic Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:ReallyFree page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Master Fredcerique (Talk) 00:56, November 10, 2009 Thanks! Hello! I just wanted to say thank you for the help. You are the first person to come to my, I mean our, new wiki. I was kind of wandering if you are good with templates. I'm not, and I was hoping you could help me make some really proffesional looking ones. If not, that's OK. God bless! Master Fredcerique 01:19, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'll see what I can do. REALLYfree (talk) 01:23, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Admin Hey! You're now an admin and bureaucrat! You also have the rollback option. Congrats on the promotion. God bless. Master Fredcerique 04:09, November 10, 2009 (UTC) :Thank you very much, I'll use it wisely. REALLYfree (talk) 21:48, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Remixes Hey! I was wandering if you think that every remix should get it's own article, or if should be covered in the article on the original. God bless. Master Fredcerique 03:15, November 17, 2009 (UTC) :Well, I figure that any remixes could easily be covered in the article for its root song, and remixes probably shouldn't get their own page unless they've charted on a chart or received a lot of media coverage. Just my opinion. REALLYfree (talk) 21:57, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :*I agree. But what if the remix is also a single? I think those should get their own articles, since they have artwork, special release dates, chart positions, etc. Master Fredcerique 23:34, November 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Single remixes should have articles, but only the singles. REALLYfree (talk) 23:20, November 19, 2009 (UTC) :It is settled then. Master Fredcerique 23:51, November 19, 2009 (UTC) FA/GA Nominations and Soloist infobox Hey! When do you think would be a good time to start nominating and electing featured and good articles? Plus, I think we could use the infobox on TobyMac as the soloist infobox. What do you think? God bless. Master Fredcerique 06:11, November 23, 2009 (UTC) :On the matter of the soloist infobox, I think Toby's is a good model. On featured/good articles, we may want to wait a while to develop the articles we have and/or create new ones, but if you can find some good articles already, you could certainly feature them. REALLYfree (talk) 21:00, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Artist subpage Hey! I was wandering if I could have permission to edit your artist list. I noticed some artists missing. God bless! Master Fredcerique 02:25, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Template check Hey! I just created some templates and was wandering if you could check them for me. Here they are. * * * * * God bless! Master Fredcerique 23:17, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :They look great as far as I can tell! REALLYfree (talk) 01:42, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Spotlight I applied for a Wikia spotlight. I doubt we'll be accepted, but we will at least be given the reasons so that we can get our wiki up to the appropriate status. God bless! Master Fredcerique 06:04, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Future plans Hey! Below is a list of ideas I have for the wiki's future. See what you think. #Album review - I was thinking that we could have our own album reviews. There would be a review board of five admins for every genre (rock, rap, hip hop, southern gospel, contemporary, worship, country, soundtrack, classical, R&B) that would post their reviews on a project page titled LifeMusic Wiki:"Genre" album reviews. The pages would be protected so only admins could edit them. Anyone, however, could request a review on the projects' talk page. The ratings would be 1-5 stars. We could also have a peer review poll on the album article talk pages so that regular users could vote. These polls would not be our official ratings, but they will make it feel more like a community project. #Song previews - I don't know if this is legal. I'd have to check. But I was thinking that we could have a 30 sec. preview of each song on its article. These of course won't happen for a long time. The wiki will have to be very active for the first idea to happen. I was just brainstorming though, and I think these could make LifeMusic Wiki much more professional yet still keep it an open community. Master Fredcerique 16:21, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Decreased editing Hey! I've recently started working on Wookieepedia again since it's been a while. I will still try to edit daily. It just won't be quite as much for now. Thanks and God bless! Master Fredcerique 23:56, January 7, 2010 (UTC)